This invention relates generally to the field of cosmetics, and more particularly to an improved tri-color or alternating bi-color lipstick permitting the user to apply a variety of colors or blends of colors to the lips from a single lipstick.
While it is common for users to possess a variety of individual lipsticks of varying colors and shades, for use on particular occasions, it is not convenient to carry a plurality of lipsticks in a handbag, given the many other articles that are normally carried at the same time. Where different shades or types of lipcover are used simultaneously, it is often desirable to obtain a simultaneous application and blending which is not readily achieved where the user must employ several lipsticks in serial fashion.
It is also known in the art to provide composite lipsticks of a type in which one component forms a solid tubular core which is surrounded by a hollow sheath of lipstick material having a viscosity substantially less than that of the core. These constructions are not concerned with the provision of multiple colors, but rather the support of the less viscous phase so that it may be conveniently spread upon the lips by the user. Of necessity, portions of both the core and the sheath are contacted by the lips of the user when the end of the lipstick is applied.
As disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,479,429, it is also known to form a unitary lipstick having a multicolored variegated pattern of color. Such a lipstick is capable only of dispensing all of the colors simultaneously without the possibility of using the colors individually.